The Butterfly of BTS: Part IV
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


We all then went to sleep in our designated beds; since J Hope and Jimin seemed to always fight any chance they got, we separated them. J Hope slept with me and Jimin slept with Suga. Once we brushed our teeth, took showers, and put on comfy clothes. (I wore a baggy t shirt, boxers, and a tight sports bra.) We all tucked deep into the bed to sleep. Of course I needed to be careful with my cuddle-sleep state.  
When I woke up, I walked to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I decided it was time to get changed, so I walked back into the room where everyone was still sound asleep. I sighed in relief over them. I slowly unzipped my suitcase and cringed each time I heard them wiggle in their beds; once I got clothes for the day I quickly ran to the bathroom to get dressed. I took off my shirt and sports bra to put on my binder; when I had finished straping it on, I heard the worst thing I could possibly hear. A jiggle from a doorknob. Not to mention the fact that I had forgot to lock the door. I quickly grabbed the shirt, put it up around my torso, so that whoever it was could not see my secret that I tried so hard to hide, and jumped into the shower closing the curtains quickly. I heard a yawn then heard Suga's groggy voice, "I saw you were up too; although I did not think you would wake as early as me, here you are in the shower.." He paused for a moment confused, "Why are you in the shower..? We all took one last night, right?" I nodded to myself, forgetting he could not see me. I quickly spoke up, "Y-yes, I am just getting dressed..." He sighed deeply and put his hand on the end of the shower curtain. I panicked a bit inside, but I could not move one inch. "You have to get over your body insecurities; its not healthy for our group if we do not trust one another." My eyes widened as he slung open the curtain. I quickly put on the shirt as he had seen it. My little secret was over. "You... You are a girl?!" He said wildly in disbelief. I quickly covered his mouth and locked the door.  
"Do not panic," I said in my normal, more feminine voice, "This can not be told to anyone else..." He widened his eyes in disbelief, "No way... this is not happening. This is a boy's group why would our manager just let you come in here and play dress up?!" He yelled and scolded me like this for a few minutes more. "I do not know. I just know i was assigned here, but please promise me you will not tell anyone!" He sighed deeply then nodded, "Ok I promise I will not tell anyone." I sighed in relief.  
He soon left the room, so I could finish getting dressed; once finished he walked back in to get ready himself. As I walked out I saw Hoseok on the bed, stretching and yawning, "Good morning." I said this feeling embarrassed for what Min had already seen. "Good morning." He replied back grogilly. I looked over to Jimin, playing on his phone like he had been awake for hours. "Good morning,Jimin." I said putting my pajamas back into my bag to clean later, "Good morning, Maghe." He said smiling to me then looking back to the phone. Suga joined us soon after, yet he had his shirt off and was walking to his bag, "... forgot my shirt." He said as he grabbed a long sleeved black shirt from the bag; I nodded looking away from him, sadly displaying my shame for the mishap. I was truthfully done with pretending; how long would it take for everyone to find out? I did not want anyone to hate or loathe me,and if the fans found out, that would be pure madness.  
A few minutes later, after everyone was up and ready, we headed to a restraunt to try some of the American foods they had. We went to a burger restraunt which was my first time even in an American resturaunt. Although Suga knows my secret, he seemed almost the same as before. Not quite. He was more.. caring. But why? "I think you would like this one the most," Suga said pointing to a smaller burger. "Is that a short joke," I said to him laughing a bit. He seemed to sigh a bit, shaking his head as he cracked up a little, "You are an idiot.." He then ruffled my hair like I was child; I frowned at him, "Do not belittle me." I whined and he laughed, looking back to the menu. J Hope pointed to something and looked at me in excitement, "Why don't we do this contest?!" He said this while pointing to something on my menu board; I then looked at it and began reading it aloud, "Spicy Contest?" I looked over to him furrowing my brows slightly, unsure to do it, "I do not eat spicy food, honestly..." He sighed in disappointment; in a moment's notice,though, Jin and him looked at each other and in a matter of seconds, nodded agreeing to the challenge subliminally. I shook my head my head at their silliness, "I'm really not that hungry in the mornings,but they do not really have small meals." Taehyung said a bit flustered and I looked over to him, "I can share a half of my burger with you?" He smiled and nodded happily, "Yes, thank you Maghe." I smiled and we all then ordered.  
After about an hour we were all done and ready to go to the beach to take pictures; we all got into the vehicle to go to the beach. Inside of the car, we were all excited. "Are the beaches in America better?" "Aish! They are more refreshing!" Our leader said this excited for his second visit, "Yes,the beaches are truly a beauty!" said Jungkook. "This is your third time to America, Kookie?" He nodded, smiling as we had arrived at the beach.


End file.
